Once Upon A Time
by Eissen Dargwell
Summary: A group of four teens or pulled into Sam's game. Will they survive? Rated T for lanugage, blood, and non-descriptive nudity.
1. Onward to Damnation!

Nazi Zombies: Once Upon A Time

By Eissen Dargwell.

Waffenfabrik Der Riese, Shi no Numa, Thundergun, Samantha Maxis, Edward Richtofen, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Element 115, Elena Seigman songs, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and anything you recognize from World at War/Black Ops Zombies are all owned by Treyarch, I only own Jesse, which is myself. Torie and Nick belong to my friends.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Onward to damnation!**

Jesse's POV

May 21, 4:21-5:30 P.M. 2011

Location: Unknown

As I stepped off the bus in the afternoon after school, listening to The One by Elena Seigman and Kevin Sherwood, I felt a strange feeling come over me as I entered home, not surprised that it was empty. After I called my friend Torie and texted Nick, I grabbed something to eat and went to my room. I looked at myself in my mirror. I stared at my dark black, messy and curly hair and my slightly round face. I was around 6'2 and not the skinniest person I've seen, but I wasn't out right fat. I was also sixteen. Taking my glasses off and setting them down, I took a look at my DVR, I noticed some shows recorded while I was at school. I watched them for a few hours before doing my chores [Which, thank god, were very rare when I had to do them.] and texted Nick once again since he did not reply. _Why is he always busy? _I thought to myself as I went outside. I then tripped over something. I looked down and saw a rock with glowing red marks. "What the hell is that?" But as soon as I touched it, I felt a force pull me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Torie's POV

May 21, 5:10-5:20 P.M. 2011

Location: Unknown

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, k' Torie?"

"Ok, Jesse…"

I sighed as I put the phone down on the charger and stared at the screen saver, which was a picture of me. I had brown shoulder length hair and round face. I was around 5'8 and pretty skinny, but not bulky like my friend Jesse [I have nothing against him though] who was bulky. I also just turned sixteen yesterday. Grabbing my DSI and my copy of pokemon black, I left with my family to get something to eat, even though I was not at all hungry, I still ate quietly by my self. My mind wondered to Jesse. I wondered what he did to entertain himself while we were not talking to each other, but I quickly blocked that thought and started to play my DS…. But playing my DS was cut short when I saw a little girl run by the window of some amateur restaurant. _That food tasted like some person just stuck it in the microwave._ I decided to follow her. I told my parents I was going for a walk. I started the way she went until I saw her run into an alley. I went in thinking that she was in there but I was engulfed by some bright light. The last thing I saw was the little girl's teddy bear…

Nick's POV

May 21, 4:30-5:00 P.M. 2011

Location: Unknown

I started to walk home from my friend's house. I received a text from Jesse saying "Where r u". I decided to ignore it and wait until I got home and for some reason decided to follow a new road down through a different part of town. I stopped at a puddle and stared at my reflection. I had strait, although a little messy, black hair and a slightly lean face. I was around 6' and well built, but not buff, probably from marching band I had during late summer and during school and I was 16. As I walked through the unfamiliar neighborhood, I received another text from Jesse. _He has no patience._ I thought to myself and continue to ignore his seemingly-to-never-end-of-patience. Something in one of the ditches by an abandoned laboratory caught my eye. I picked it up and found out something very odd about it. _A golden rod with hand-like…things on the end? Something I'd expect in Indiana Jones or something. Well mine now._ As I walked toward the main road, I was so absorbed by the golden rod in my hand that I didn't see that car coming at me. I wondered as I flew through the air, if it was actually over. I see now that I was wrong.

KC's P.O.V.

May 21, 6:00-6:30

Location, Local Firing Range

"Nice shooting man! See you next week!" The owner said as I walk through the door with my desert eagle in its holster. I took a deep breath as I walked out onto the sidewalk and started my walk to home. About a half mile toward home, something caught my eye in the ditch. I bent down to pick it up and say it was a toy gun.

"The Blast-O-Matic? What the hell is this thing, some sort of ball shooter?" I aimed it and pulled the trigger of the toy; it flashed and made some cartoonish noise.

"I'm keeping this thing."

...

I yawned as I walk into my after I stepped out of the shower. I flopped down on my bed and saw a light on the roof of my room. Following it, I saw that it was coming from the toy gun I found earlier.

"What the hell?" I said as I picked it up, I could have sworn that it looked real. I pulled the trigger and what it done shocked me, literally. The electricity swarmed around me and caused my to pass out. The last thing I heard was the creaking of the old floorboards as I landed on them.


	2. Awaking

Chapter 2: Awaking

**Some days, it's not even worth getting out of bed in the morning.**

Jesse's POV

May 22, 7:00 A.M. 1962

Location: Shi no Numa, The Starting Room

I awoke to the sound of bugs and birds chirping in the humidity of a . . ."Swamp?" I said to myself as my skin felt sticky.

"Wait, skin?" I felt my body. I was NAKED and in some sort of building near some swamp that I've never even heard of.

"Better find some clothes first." I said to myself. I saw a locker on the wall beside me. I looked inside.

"A Japanese officer uniform? Cool!" it was a light blue color with calf high boots with pouches lining the belt. And there was something else. "It even comes with its own katana!"

I thought to myself about what the hell was going on as I dressed in the uniform. It felt old. I looked around the hut for anything I could use and saw nothing except a crate with "115" written on it.

"115, what the hell is that?" I reached toward the box and it disappeared and I heard a giggle from "…a little girl?" _My mind must be fucking with me_. I ventured into the swamp water to the doctor quarters, or that's what the sign said. "Stupid water, I swear I felt something crawling up my leg."

As I got to the hut, I heard a voice. Whoever they were, they knew English but had a _horrible_ accent. "Zhere ve go, now Dempshey can't possibly steal mien VUNDERVAFFE! Now come to your deaths, mien min-BZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT." I heard the voice cut off. I walked in to see a recording device on a table and a chair beside it, so I sat down to rest my aching feet.

Nicks P.O.V.

May 22, 8:30 A.M. 1962

Location: Ascension, Centrifuge Room

"Ow, what hit me?" I looked around and noticed I was in somewhere new. I then felt a breeze. "Oh great, I'm naked. This sucks." I look around the place and spotted a building. "It better have clothes in it." I saw a locker and opened it "That'll help." A light brown heavy jacket with a dark brown soviet uniform with a scarf was inside. Along with some golden rod. "This is cool. Maybe I can use it as a weapon to hit whatever the hell brought me here."

I dressed and then started to explore the place until I found a sign that said Bainkor Cosmodome and an ammunitions room. I opened the room only to have a smile on my face. "I've never seen so many explosives in one place! Granted that I've never seen any explosive at all besides dumb fireworks. Maybe I can get out of here after all."

Tories P.O.V.

May 22, 8:00 A.M. 1962

Location: Der Riese, Main-Frame

"Where am I?" I said as I looked around this "A factory?" I saw a sign saying "Wa-ffen-fa-ah forget it. Safe to assume that I'm not any where near home." The cold started to get to me and as I tried to cover myself in a means of warmth, I felt something weird. Something like skin. I looked down to see I was NAKED! I felt myself blush as I looked for some clothing. I finally found some beside a cage that had a… "Teddy bear?" I dressed in the unfashionable and dirty light green American uniform and light jacket that was to large for me and tried to grab the bear but it glowed and then vanished. I stared in shock and I heard a little girl's voice. It was English but with some type of weird accent. German maybe?

"I vant to play a game. Let's play…. HIDE AND SEEK!" I looked around to see something glowing above me. I stepped outside to see a teddy bear holding a BIG knife. I tried to throw rocks at it but I kept missing. "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TOOKEN UP SOFTBALL!" I threw one last rock as hard as I could and _finally_ hit it. "YES!" I yelled and then I heard the girl again "Wow, you found anozzer one!"

I was getting cold standing in one spot, so I looked around for something to keep me warm. I saw a furnace not that far away so I headed toward it. When I got there I saw something in it. "A wind-up cymbal monkey?" I picked up the rod beside the furnace and poked it. It floated away like the bears. "You vin…GAME OVER!" The voice screamed at me.

"Oookaay." I then heard something behind me.

"SAM!"

"OH, GOD!"

KC's P.O.V.

May 22, 3:00 P.M. 1962

Location: Cinema of the Dead, known to locals as 'Kino der Toten.'

"Fucking hell? What hit me?" I asked as I sat up. Dusk being kicked up from my movements, causing me to cough. I stood up, brushing dust of my clothes, and looked around this apparently abandoned place.

"A movie theater? Abandoned? Now that's no way to see a movie, even though I do prefer to be alone when I watch one, but still." I said to myself.

"So, I'm in an abandoned theater in who knows where with no way to protect my self. Why did I leave my desert eagle at home? Why, why, why?" I said as I bonked my head a few times to try to knock the stupidity out of me. That's when I heard some footsteps.

"Hello? Anyone here! Hello!" I yelled out to get their attention. All I heard was moaning and faster footsteps. That's when it showed itself.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out because of the state that walking corpse was in. It looked up at me soulless eyes and ran at me. I ran, and tripped over a wire on the floor from a downed light.


End file.
